


She didn't say it

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla breaking down, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened after Carmilla left in 2x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She didn't say it

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be sad and I just had to write it. It's probably not that great so sorry. It would normally be longer but I'm still recovering from that episode.

'I'm done.'

Carmilla couldn't do it. It was all too much so she left. She could hear Laura calling her name through her own broken sobs but she wouldn't let the girl see her cry. She stormed out of the apartment not stopping to look at Danny or the others as she passed. 

She wasn't even out of the door when she broke down. Falling to her knees as tears rapidly began falling down her face. Her hands trembling as she clutched her sides. Her breathing (although she technically didn't need it) was getting heavier and she couldn't stop herself from shaking. She thought that she might be having a panic attack. It wouldn't be the first time.

It took her at least 10 minutes to stop her choked sobs. Before she promptly stood up and within seconds she had transformed into the giant black panther. Running through the deserted campus in search of any form of comfort. She didn't.

Coming to a halt just a few feet away from the crater. Her giant eyes full of salty tears and she couldn't fight the growl that erupted from her throat. The broken heartache evident in her sound. She slowly transformed back into a woman again and sank to her knees. Glossy, tear-stained eyes staring into the crater. Her whole body was numb and there were so many thoughts racing through her mind. She closed her eyes and unconsciously moved closer to the crater. _Maybe if she just..._

* * *

An arm closed around her waist and she immediately knew who it belonged to. The touch so familiar as it enclosed around her.

'Not here Kitty.'

She didn't even open her eyes as Mattie effortlessly lifted her into her arms. Quickly disappearing into a puff of smoke. 

When she re-opened her eyes they were in Mattie's apartment. She looked to see Mattie perched in a chair. The second she sat herself up Mattie was stood up. Her arms open wide as she looked at Carmilla's broken expression. Carmilla willingly ran into her sister's arms. The tears returning as she buried her head in Mattie's chest. 

Mattie carefully moved them over to the bed. Her hold on Carmilla never ceasing. The younger vampire sobbed harder. Her body shaking as Mattie slowly ran her hand through Carmilla's hair. Her other hand rubbing soothing circles across Carmilla's back. 

She gently started to rock the younger woman. Pulling her closer when she let out a heartbroken whimper. She could hear her repeating something over and over again. Her little hands grasping at the fabric of her dress. Her tears never stopping. 

A few heartbreaking minutes passed before Carmilla pulled back slightly. Her head slowly rising as she stared into Mattie's eyes. Her own eyes so wide with so many different emotions. Her face looked so innocent and like the 18 year old that she should be. Her lip quivered slightly as she spoke. Her voice so fragile and broken. 

'She...she didn't say it back.'

Mattie didn't even think about it as she quickly pulled Carmilla back to her. Letting her head rest against her shoulder as she gently tucked some hair behind her ear. Using her thumb to brush away the tears that were still falling. 

She kept whispering soothing phrases as she placed a soft kiss against Carmilla's forehead. She had been there through all of the pain that Carmilla had gone through but this was definitely the worst. She didn't say I told you so or choose to insult Laura. She just held Carmilla as she cried. 

....

'Kitty Kat you're going to listen to me. You will be okay. You will hold your head up high and walk tall because that's what we do. Okay?'

Carmilla lets out a small sniffle before nodding her understanding. Her face still tear-stained as she allowed Mattie to help her up. Guiding her to her wardrobe as she gives her an encouraging smile. Kissing her head lightly before leaving her alone once more. 

She stands still for some time before she spurs into action. Shaking away her emotions and plastering on a fake level of confidence. Her outfit choice is easy and soon after she finds herself walking back to greet Mattie. 

The older woman claps her hands and tells her how gorgeous she looks. Her finger lifting Carmilla's chin and softly stroking along her jawline as Carmilla gives her a look. A look that conveys so much more emotion than she's prepared to show to anyone, besides her sister. 

'I'm going back to Maman's apartment. I have a right to be there.'

'That you do Kitty Cat, that you do.'

They share one last hug before Carmilla disappears in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Reappearing just outside of her Mother's apartment. She braces herself, making sure any tears or sign of hurt is pushed deep inside.

Before she opens the door, her walk turning into a strut as she hears the sound of the very voice that broke her. Talking to someone. She rounds the corner and enters the room. Both sets of eyes turning to look at her as she crosses the room.

Her stance is strong and all she can think is that she needs to walk tall. 

**Author's Note:**

> told you it was sad.


End file.
